Battle Machine
__NOEDITSECTION__ "'''The Master Builder's prize invention smashes enemy buildings to bits. What better way is there to show who's the best builder around? Unlock the Electric Hammer ability to give opponents a real pounding!"' ---- ---- *'Summary''' **Battle Machine is the first Hero (and currently the only one) in the Builder Base. It requires a level 5 Builder Hall to repair. **The Battle Machine is a single target melee unit that smashes nearby buildings with his hammer. **It sits atop the Battle Machine Altar when not attacking or regenerating health. **Unlike the other heroes, the Battle Machine will not defend. This is because the Battle Machine is either away attacking another base, is being upgraded, or is regenerating health and is unable to fight. ***However, its altar will still be there, and you will be able to move it if the Battle Machine is rebuilt; in that case, Versus Battle opponents will be able to attack it. **Unlike regular troops, you are not required to bring it to battle after it falls in the previous battle. However, it regenerates quickly enough that it will finish regenerating before your troops finish training (unless you use Gems to finish troop training). **At level 5, the Battle Machine unlocks the Electric Hammer ability. The ability electrifies the hammer, causing the Battle Machine's damage to increase for the next three hits, in addition to regenerating a fraction of the Battle Machine's health and slightly increasing his speed. Unlike other heroes, the Battle Machine can use its ability multiple times in the same battle. ***The Electric Hammer will end prematurely if the Battle Machine does not get three hits within 15 seconds of using the ability (but by then, the Electric Hammer will have recharged). ***When the ability is being activated, the Battle Machine is momentarily stunned while it raises its hammer to get struck by lightning. **The Battle Machine can currently only be upgraded to level 30. **The Battle Machine has no actual preferred target but you want to be wary with crushers because the AI seems to prefer them. ---- *'Offensive Strategy' **Use the Electric Hammer ability when the Battle Machine is next to high hitpoint buildings or crowded areas to get more destruction. You can also use this strategy against high-damage buildings to prevent the threat from them staying up too long. ***Make sure not to activate Electric Hammer when the Battle Machine engages the Guard Post (unless you are in desperate need of health) as you will be wasting your damage on overkill. ***This ability is especially deadly against the Crusher(s), as it helps him withstand a lot of damage as well as take it out if it is all by itself. ****A Battle Machine going 1 on 1 against a relative level Crusher can take it out without using the ability. **He can tank for troops such as Sneaky Archers while they do the damage behind. **The Battle Machine can tank shots from the Multi Mortar or Roaster to protect troops behind him such as the Night Witch. **Before deploying him, try to destroy the Crushers (as he is weak against them) and all the buildings around the side so that he doesn't wander off to the sides. **If you have unlocked the Battle Machine's ability, a good strategy is to deploy the Battle Machine in a corner and immediately use its ability. The Electric Hammer lasts until the Battle Machine gets three attacks, so by the time it wears off, the ability is much closer to being fully recharged than if you deployed it and used its ability normally. This means that early on the Battle Machine would quickly be able to get six hits with increased damage as opposed to three. ***In addition, if you are using a Night Witch-based attack, this saves them from Mega Mines/Hidden Teslas placed in the corner as well as mitigating damage for battle machine if they do exist. ***If there's another building, do not trigger the ability before destroying the buildings, you'll need the damage bonus on more threatening buildings such as strong walls. **Using the Electric Hammer at the end of the Battle Machine's swing (before the damage is done) is the most efficient. If you use the ability at that time, his auto attack will be canceled but the next auto attack will be performed without the swing. **You can allow your troops to do damage to the base before sending in the Battle Machine to destroy the Builder Hall (if it has not been destroyed) and/or finish off the remainder of the base. An example would be using an all- attack with the Battle Machine; the Baby Dragons can destroy a large portion of the base before the Battle Machine is sent in to destroy the Builder Hall. **Be careful to not put troops directly behind the battle machine as they can all be damaged at once by splash damage (e.g. multi mortar, roaster) and traps (e.g. mine, mega mine) ---- *'Upgrade Differences' **When rebuilt, the Battle Machine appears to be a wooden robot with metallic joints and support controlled by the Master Builder in its head. **At level 10, a shoulder blade is added on its right shoulder. The hammer is also surrounded by a metallic ring from top to bottom. **At level 20, the shoulder piece turns gold as does the hammer's ring. **At level 26, the shoulder piece bolts nails has turned into a gear. On the side and the top of hammer's rings, some metal has been added. **At level 30, the Master Builder is surrounded by a glass dome that is reinforced with metal, with a antenna on top. ---- *'Trivia' **The Battle Machine is found at the bottom right side of the player's Builder Base surrounded by Obstacles when broken. **The hammer it wields could be a reference to Thor's hammer. In the description of the machine, it says it broke attempting to hoist the "realm's biggest hammer." Also, the hammer has an ability to do with lightning, kind of like Thor's hammer. **The Battle Machine is the only hero that is not based on a troop. It is also the only hero that is not a living thing. **The Battle Machine's hammer is held in the left arm whenever it faces left during battle. Whenever the Battle Machine faces right, however, it is rendered in mirror image and the hammer and shoulder piece are instead found on the right arm. This visual inconsistency was also true for the other Heroes (in the Home Village) before they were converted to 3D models. **The description before the rebuilding of the Battle Machine reads, "This massive machine broke attempting to hoist the realm's biggest hammer. With some repairs, it could be taken into battle!" **The Battle Machine seems to have a secret compartment when zoomed in his own controls and sometimes you can see the Master Builder just pushing and pulling the controls without any sense at all. **The Battle Machine is immune to the effects of Push Traps and s, even though it is coded to have a spring weight of 25. **When it is upgrading and moved, unlike the Home Village heroes, it will instantly teleport to the new altar's location. **The Battle Machine is the only hero that takes time to rebuild to level 1. **The Battle Machine's death animation differs between the max level and lower levels. At lower levels, when defeated, the machine completely breaks apart to leave a stunned Master Builder where it falls. However, at max level, when defeated, the machine simply remains intact but stunned for the remainder of the battle. **On 6/27/2017, the Battle Machine gained 5 new levels, maxing out at level 10, due to Builder Hall level six being released. ***The same update also changed the scaling of the Battle Machine's hitpoints: originally the Battle Machine had its hitpoints increase by 2% per level at all levels (including levels past 5); the update decreased the scaling past level 5, such that levels 6-10 increased the hitpoints by 1.5% and levels 11 and above increased the hitpoints by 1%. **On 9/29/2017, the Battle Machine gained 10 new levels, allowing it to be upgraded to level 20. It came with the release of Builder Hall 7. ***The announcement of the update originally planned the Battle Machine to only gain 5 new levels (up to level 15), but surprisingly, levels 16 to 20 were added as well. ** On 3/5/2018, the Battle Machine received 5 new levels, allowing it to be upgraded up to level 25, due to the release of Builder Hall level 8. ** On 6/18/2019, the Battle Machine received 5 more new levels, allowing it to be upgraded to level 30, as part of the Builder Hall 9 Update. Electric Hammer Ability de:Kampfmaschine Category:Troops Category:Elixir Troops Category:Heroes Category:Special Abilities Category:Builder Base